


Antagonize

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [30]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: All it takes is a little compromise to make a partnership work.





	Antagonize

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 한국어 available: [Antagonize (Korean Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666420) by [lucadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucadris/pseuds/lucadris)



> the lovely Yougei and I have found a hankering for this pairing, and this fic gives yall a bit more of a view into how we ship them and how it all began. expect more of these two from me at some point! enjoy!

This couldn’t be happening. This seriously could  _ not  _ be happening.

“-and you’ll be working with him through this case, and if everything goes well,” the captain said, rattling off the details of his latest approved torture, “he’ll be assigned to you in a permanent capacity.”

Gavin Reed– No, no, fuck that,  _ Detective  _ Gavin Reed, he had a title and he was going to use it, stood in Fowler’s office, staring at his commanding officer with a look of pure incomprehension. The plastic toy stood at his side, hands behind his back and head held high, the picture of artificial compliance. 

“You have to be fucking with me,” Gavin said without thinking. He looked around the office, already laughing. “Where are the cameras? Did Person put you up to this?” Or wait, fuck. “It was Anderson, wasn’t it?” he decided, tapping his temple with his finger. “Fuckin’ drunk finally got it in his head to stick it to me–”

Captain Fowler shook his head, letting out a sigh. “It’s not a joke, Reed,” he said, gesturing for Connor, no, wait… That wasn’t Connor. “Meet RK900. Your new partner.”

The words didn’t hit fast enough. RK900 took a step forward, hand outstretched. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Detective Reed,” it said placidly, and shit, yeah, definitely not Connor. This one was taller, bigger. Its voice was flatter and far less warm. It blinked its cold, ice-blue eyes, cocking its head as it waited for Gavin to shake its hand. “I look forward to working with you.”

Gavin looked at Fowler, and Fowler just shook his head.

Fuck. 

RK900 looked at him expectantly. 

Gavin marched right out the door, the android’s hand still hanging in the air.

“This is not fucking happening!” he shouted. He’d quit before he let it.

….

Three weeks later found Gavin deeply embroiled in his own personal brand of hell. 

Turns out, quitting wasn’t quite an option when the employment rate was as bad as it was. Gavin had tried to do it; fuck, he’d written the letter and everything, but…

Maybe he hated job hunting more than he hated androids. Whatever. 

It didn’t fucking matter. 

His own personal hell had a face. It had a voice, and it sure as hell had its own unique way of fucking with him day in and day out. Today, it was a combination of things. Namely, the sight of that damn android at his desk the first thing in the morning, already logged into his computer and doing only god knew what while he was at it. 

Gavin slammed his bag onto the desk. “Get the fuck out of my desk, bot,” he spat, putting every ounce of spite into his voice as he could. 

RK900– that fucking  _ prick _ , didn’t even have the decency to jump. The android finished typing whatever it was he was writing, glanced up, and fucking raised one of his perfect brows instead. “Good morning, Detective Reed,” he said in that low, cool voice of his. Perfectly modulated, perfectly robotic. “You’re late once again.”

Gavin bared his teeth. Most of the precinct was staring now, and knowing them they were expecting another public fight. A quick glance up told him even Fowler was paying attention, peering at them from behind his glass box of fuckheadedness. Fuck. If he got too rowdy, he’d get written up again. 

He settled for moving closer, bending down to put his face in the android’s personal space. “Didn’t you hear me?” he hissed, narrowing his eyes. “I said to get the fuck out of my desk,  _ bot.”  _

RK900 blinked languidly. Gavin wasn’t sure what pissed him off more. The fact that Connor’s stupid fucking face made up his every waking nightmare, or the fact that when it came to submissive android partners, he’d gotten the short end of the stick. 

“Oh, of course,” the android murmured right before going back to his typing. “I’d be happy to vacate your desk once I finish typing up the completed report for our latest case.” His cold blue eyes flicked towards Gavin for a moment, glinting at him with something unreadable in their depths. “I figured I would take the liberty to do it myself since you grievously overslept once more, putting us behind schedule.”

He didn’t need to tack on the implied  _ again. _ It went unspoken, but not ignored. Gavin grinded his teeth, his hand curling into a fist at his side. 

But the precinct was watching. Fowler, fucker that he was, was watching. Gavin sucked in a breath and loosened his fist, glaring bitterly at the android still typing away happily at his desk. “You are such a fucking prick,” he muttered, leaving his bag and turning on his heel. “That better be fucking done in the next five minutes or I’m sending you to the scrap heap.”

Shit, that was a terrible way to save face. Gavin kept his eyes forward and ignored all the people watching him as he crossed the office and headed towards the hall that led to the restrooms and interrogation rooms. Fucking Anderson and his lapdog were chatting away, drinking it all up. 

Gavin turned into the restroom and slammed the door behind him. Fuck them. Fuck them and fuck everyone else in this department. He stomped his way to the mirror, barely checking to make sure he was alone before punching the brick beside the glass. Pain shot down his arm, but he didn’t fucking care. He imagined it’d be about as hard as punching that fucking android. Worth it. It’d be worth all the pain in the world to see that happen. 

That smug fucking bastard. He hadn’t even looked up when Gavin walked away. He’d just kept on typing, acting like he wasn’t even there. Just like when they were out on cases. Gavin had seniority. Hell, he had the fucking title, and still the fucking bot would waltz in ahead of him, barking orders, asking for the details, doing his goddamn job–

The restroom door opened and Gavin didn’t even bother turning before shouting, “Use the fucking ladies’ room!”

But footsteps still sounded, the door closing behind whatever asshole had the balls to ignore him, and Gavin turned on his heel, teeth bared, ready to tear into them, only to see the last person–the last  _ thing _ –he wanted to see.

RK900 stood before him as cool as could be, expression flat and pedantic. “I didn’t come in here to use the facilities,” he said blandly. “So, going to the other restroom would be pointless.”

And that was all he cared about, wasn’t it? Doing shit that wasn’t pointless, being efficient, making shit happen as fast as he could regardless of the one he was supposed to be working alongside.  _ Beneath _ . Gavin resisted the urge to send his fist flying. He knew it’d just end with him breaking his hand and getting written up. He sucked in a breath of stinging air, staring at the android ruining his fucking life until it decided to say something. 

It took a little longer than it should have for it to happen. 

“I’ve made you mad,” RK900 stated plainly, assessing him and analyzing him with those cold blue eyes. 

“No fucking shit,” Gavin snapped back at him. 

RK900 blinked a few times, cocking his head to the side. Gavin scoffed at the sight. He’d seen Anderson’s bot do the same thing, usually when it was trying to understand. Same series, same quirks, only Gavin had to think his partner was a hell of a lot less amicable than Hank’s. Not that he gave a fuck. At all. 

“If you dislike me using your desk when you aren’t in, perhaps you could see to expediting my request for my own workstation–”

“You seriously think this is about a fucking desk?” Gavin interrupted, letting out a nasty laugh. “God, how much money did they spend on you? You don’t even fucking know how annoying you are.” 

A flash of yellow drew Gavin’s eye to the android’s temple. “I’m seeking to understand your inability to put aside your dislike of me in order to complete our caseload,” RK900 murmured, looking almost puzzled, annoyed that he didn’t follow. “It’s very unprofessional of you to let this get in the way of our work.”

Gavin took a step closer to the bot, absolutely hating how much taller it was than him. How much bigger in general it was compared to him. RK900 was bulky, muscled, a soldier built to accomplish a directive over the trustworthy little sycophant his predecessor was. But Gavin didn’t let it intimidate him. He bared his teeth and glared as harshly as he could, and met those ice-blue eyes as evenly as he could manage. 

“Sucks to be you,” Gavin said, “because I don’t give a fuck what you think about me.”

A pause. “I’m willing to do anything to facilitate our working relationship, Detective,” RK900 said placidly, crossing his arms in a manner that just made him look haughty and bored. Gavin hated it. He hated everything about it. “Perhaps you should tell me what it is you want from me. I will work hard to do it.”

“Oh, really?” he sneered, crossing his arms to match, to show just how little he fucking cared too. “Anything at all?”

RK900 raised a perfect brow. “That is what I said,” he answered. “I don’t make a habit out of saying things without meaning them. I don’t appreciate wasting time.”

_ Like Gavin did, _ he left unspoken. Like every other human in this place that got in his way of accomplishing his directive. 

“Alright then. Read my lips,” Gavin said, taking special care to enunciate every single word. “The only way you can help me is if you get on your fucking knees and suck my fucking dick, you robotic prick.”

A pause. The LED on the android’s temple cycled yellow for a moment, and then blue. “Is that what you want of me?” he wondered, cocking his head. 

“Did I fucking stutter?” Gavin snarled. 

“Okay.”

Gavin furrowed his brow. “Okay?” he muttered, staring at the android derisively. “What do you mean  _ okay?” _

Instead of answering, RK900 fell to his knees and reached for Gavin’s belt. 

“W-Woah!” Gavin shot, stumbling a bit when the sharp edge of the sink met his lower back. He braced himself on the counter and tried to control his volume. “What the  _ fuck!” _

RK900 just blinked. Blinked and stayed on his goddamn knees. “What?” he asked himself, cocking his head. He didn’t even have the consideration to look embarrassed by what he was implying he’d do. “You requested I perform oral sex. Are you changing your mind?”

“Am I changing my– holy fuck, do you  _ want  _ to suck my dick?” Gavin let out a panicked sort of laugh, hating how his dick was reacting at all to this. Holy shit, what if the android did? They had free will nowadays, didn’t they? Could they lust after a person? 

Shrugging, RK900 stared at him patiently. His hands were still on Gavin’s belt, held in place by his hands. “If it’d make our relationship better,” he reasoned, tilting his head to the side. He… fuck, he licked at his lips, eyes falling to half mast. Gavin’s blood began to pound. “Sure. I want to suck your dick.”

He was getting hard. He was getting hard from staring at this, thinking about this, and the android’s intense stare wasn’t helping things. Gavin shifted his weight, looked over RK900’s head. The cool, perfect hands beneath his own began to move. Gavin… didn’t try to stop them. 

“Someone is going to come in here and see this,” he warned, sucking in a harsh breath when RK900 unbuckled his belt with ease. Those cool blue eyes focused on the task at hand, ignoring the rest of him to pull out his dick instead. 

“No one will come in here,” the android reported quietly, staring at his half-hard cock intently. It gave a twitch under the scrutiny. “Your tantrums are well known. They’ll avoid this restroom until they see you leave it.”

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Gavin muttered, his voice falling an octave regardless. Those perfect fucking hands were stroking him now, coaxing him to full hardness. “A fucking prick. Do you know how much I hate you?”

“I have an idea–” RK900 stopped speaking when Gavin let out a growl and fisted his hand in his hair. 

“I don’t want to hear your fucking voice,” Gavin hissed, jerking RK900 forward until his lips met his cock. “You said you wanted my cock, so here; fucking take it.”

RK900’s icy gaze met him for a second. The LED cycled yellow, then turned to blue. Slowly, painfully, he opened his mouth. Gavin took him by the chin to look inside, grinning when he saw it was wet with some android-type of spit. 

“Good,” he whispered, shoving his cock inside without further warning. “Now suck.”

Furrowing his brow, RK900 proceeded to do just that. It was a little graceless, a little sloppy. Gavin shifted and groaned a bit when the android felt out how best to pleasure him. His tongue was a little more textured than a human’s. His saliva was thick, almost viscous, swirling around the head roughly. Gavin swore, bucking his hips. He shoved himself down the android’s throat, a little turned on by the fact that he didn’t need to worry about comfort or politeness with someone like RK900. 

“Yeah, yeah, you like that?” he asked, voice husky and rough. RK900’s hair felt like silk between his fingers, his throat like bliss. “You fucking slut. You came in here and fell on your knees for me, just to get me to like you? Should have made you a pleasure bot,” he chuckled, resting his cheek on his shoulder as pleasure rolled over him. “You’d fit right in at a whorehouse.”

RK900 didn’t seem to respond to that. He kept right on sucking, hollowing his cheeks and rocking against him, hands braced on Gavin’s thighs as he let Gavin fuck his mouth freely. Fuck, he could go so deep. As deep as he wanted. 

“Bet you want me to fuck your throat,” he gasped, sweating as things began to speed up. “Fill that throat of yours with my cum–”

The LED spun yellow for a split second. It should’ve been a sign that something was coming, but Gavin didn’t have time to analyze it. RK900 turned blue, and in the next instant buried the cock down his throat, his nose mashed against Gavin’s hipbone. Gavin let out a choked cry, hunching over the android’s head. That… That fucking throat… Holy  _ fuck. _

It was… It was fucking  _ massaging  _ his cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, R..RK…  _ Nines _ ,” he wheezed, gripping the android’s hair as tight as he could to keep from falling. Those cold blue eyes were still watching him, fucking assessing what made him melt, and the massaging, undulating motions of his throat increased, sending Gavin over with a choked, muted wail. His orgasm came so quickly he barely realized its approach– Gavin spilled in RK900’s mouth, whimpering when it milked him of every single drop. 

“Oh, shit, shit, shit, too much,” he stammered when the motions kept going. Fuck, shit,  _ ow _ . He yanked at RK900’s hair, dragging him back until his cock fell out of his mouth. That sticky, thick saliva clung to it even as it fell, connecting it with the android’s lips until it finally snapped away.

The room was quiet then but for the sounds of Gavin losing his goddamn mind. Strong hands gripped his hips, the only thing keeping him from collapsing onto the floor in front of the android. Gavin panted, wheezed, struggled for the breath he couldn’t seem to catch. Holy fuck. Holy goddamn fuck. He tipped back his head and carded his fingers through RK900’s hair, looking at the water-stained ceiling for the sanity he couldn’t seem to take back. 

He’d just blown a load down the throat of the most expensive android model to date. On some level, he wondered if that was an accomplishment. On another he wondered if he’d even be able to walk back to his desk without falling down. 

“You called me Nines.”

Gavin blinked, looked down, and stared at the android staring up at him. He’d messed up RK900’s impeccable hair. “Huh?” he managed to grunt, inarticulate and slow. Fuck, this was a good look on the bot. Way better than how he normally looked with that stick up his ass. 

RK900 blinked, almost hesitant to go on. His lips parted and then closed, his eyes searching the air for words he couldn’t seem to find. “You… called me Nines,” he repeated, looking at Gavin with more curiosity than anyone should after having his dick in their mouth. “Why?”

Why? Gavin frowned. “I don’t know,” he muttered, reluctantly forcing himself to let go of RK900’s deceptively soft hair. He pulled away entirely when the android kept staring, and then rushed to shove his dick back in his boxers. “Maybe because RK900 isn’t a very sexy thing to stumble over?”

“But it’s my designation.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, glancing at himself in the mirror to see how bad the damage was. His cheeks were decidedly flushed, his eyes still a bit hazy. “Yeah, well,” he muttered, running some water to wash his face. “It’s a shitty one.”

RK900 stood behind him silently, staring at him in the mirror. Only for a second or two, though. He quickly got distracted by his own reflection and the state of his hair, his fingers quickly moving to fix the mess Gavin had made. Unlike a human, the hair was the worst of it for him. His lips weren’t flushed or swollen, his eyes still clear when anyone else’s might have been watery. 

He caught Gavin staring. Gavin looked away quickly, turning off the water to grab some paper towels to dry his face. The scratchy, rough texture wasn’t enough to clear his head. Fuck. How was any of this real?

“You came four times faster than a human male your age is averaged at,” RK900 said evenly, breaking the silence in the worst way. “Your semen though is of a healthy consistency. I would suggest you include more vitamin C in your diet–”

Gavin dropped the paper towel in an instant, lunging at the android to cover his fucking mouth before he went on any longer. “What the actual fuck?” he shouted, his voice echoing off the tile walls and floor. Oh, shit. Someone was bound to hear that. He looked around frantically and then glared at the android hotly, his face on fire. “What the– Why would you say shit like that?”

RK900 raised a brow and wrapped his hands around Gavin’s wrists, easily pulling them away from his mouth. “Since you seemed uncomfortable by what just transpired, I assumed informing you of things in a medical context might create a more clinical air that would put you at ease,” he said easily, narrowing his eyes when Gavin just gaped. “Do you always ejaculate with such little stimulation–”

“Holy fuck, you’re an actual demon,” Gavin rambled, shoving away from the android to head towards the door. Fuck, why had he done that? What if the fucking bot told everyone in the department about this? About how eager he’d been to let it suck his dick? This could ruin him–

The moment Gavin put a hand on the door was the moment a big, firm weight shoved against his back, pinning him to the door. Gavin’s first instinct was to strike out, to elbow his attacker in the ribs, but RK900 knew that. He knew every sort of defense protocol Gavin had been taught, and he made sure to take Gavin by the wrists, holding him down until he couldn’t do more than breathe. 

And when warm, soft lips met his ear, Gavin struggled to even do that much.

“You seem to misunderstand the nature of my questions,” the android said quietly, not quite a croon but near enough to make Gavin shiver. “It’s clear you don’t enjoy working with me. But you seemed to enjoy using my mouth.”

The way he lingered on the word  _ using  _ almost succeeded in waking up Gavin’s spent cock. “What the fuck are you getting at?” he hissed, giving a token struggle he knew wouldn’t get him anywhere. Fuck, this android was strong. 

“You ejaculate quickly; sex is a very base human activity, but it does increase bonds between partners.” RK900’s LED cast enough light to glint yellow against the wood of the door. “It wouldn’t be a waste of our time to engage in such acts from time to time, so long as it improves our ability to work together efficiently.” 

Gavin’s brain struggled to connect the dots, and when he did he nearly wanted to laugh. Holy fucking shit. “You want to have sex with me,” he translated, pushing back hard enough to get RK900 to let go of him. He turned around, wearing a sneer to keep from losing his mind completely. 

RK900 cocked his head. He crossed his arms. “ _ You _ want to have sex with  _ me _ ,” he reasoned blandly. “I’m not adverse to the concept. If the result grants us a better work relationship, then I suggest it as a viable course of action.”

“Can you even…” Gavin didn’t try to hide his once over of RK900’s body. They tended to make them as human like as possible, but did he even have those parts?

“I assure you that though I am built for much different protocols than pleasure models, I possess adequate features to make such a thing viable.”

This was fucking insane. 

The silence wore on. Gavin didn’t know what to say. His usual retorts had dried up in his throat, his brain stuttering to figure out what had just happened. RK900 uncrossed his arms, only putting up with it for so long; a waste of time, probably. If he wasn’t going to talk, there were probably better things to be doing. Like finishing up that damn report. Gavin could only stare as he moved forward, guiding him away from the door enough to open it himself. With just a glance back he gave Gavin a knowing half-smile. 

“Think about it, Detective Reed,” he said simply, leaving him in the bathroom, holding the door. 

It’d be impossible not to, Gavin thought, especially when he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes from the sight of RK900’s ass as he sauntered away. 

Maybe his personal brand of hell had gotten a little more detailed. 

Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol that was certainly just a thing i did. i hope you guys liked it! if youd like to see more of my work, consider checking me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) or on amazon under the name T.D. Cloud! until next time!


End file.
